


Underneath the Mistletoe

by Catharia_Aurorina



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Request Scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catharia_Aurorina/pseuds/Catharia_Aurorina
Summary: It was December the 25th and MC had made plans that day to meet Jumin at a nearby outdoor mall. The said man had even promised to treat her to dinner and MC took this chance to bring him to a family diner instead of those luxurious restaurants he frequented. It was cute and refreshing to see the quiet and usually stoic man go out of his way to try and learn the  'lifestyle of a commoner’.MC felt a smile creep up her face as she glanced outside the glass window of the coffee shop where she was seated. The man was so busy before the holidays but he always made sure to spend time with her and that was enough to make her happy. She silently took a final sip of her coffee before she felt her phone silently vibrate in her pocket. MC hurriedly took out her phone and read the message.‘I am on my way. I cannot wait to see you, my love.’





	

* * *

The young woman’s smile broadened as she got up after collecting her purse and slipping on her coat. MC hurriedly exits the door of the coffee shop but the bell to the coffee shop rattled as she walked into another person who was entering the shop.

“S-sorry!” MC found herself almost flailing, hands clambering to find a way to steady herself.

“Are you alright, Miss?” A concerned voice asked as MC felt a hand steady herself.

“Ah! Y-yes! Thank you!” MC immediately

“Ah! Someone is underneath the mistletoe!” An employee cried out catching the attention of almost everyone in the store.

“Mistletoe?” MC parroted before her eyes did a quick scan of the room until she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder.

“Look up.” the stranger supplied as he pointed at the space above them  
MC’s eyes followed the direction the man pointed and lo and behold a mistletoe hanged on the café’s doorway.

“Does this mean I would have to kiss you, miss?” The man in front of her supplied with a smile before leaning in for a kiss.

Within the next three seconds it was as if the time stopped and MC’s eyes widened as she felt the stranger’s cold lips against her own warm ones.  
In those exact moments, a familiar black car swerved by the café’s side walk and the door instantly opened. Long lean legs clad in black dress pants are revealed before a tall, raven-haired man emerges from the vehicle. The man’s coat fluttered and his raven-locks became tousled as the cold wind hit his frame. The once calm and cold eyes of  C&R’s infamous Executive Director now blazed with fire at the scene before him.

_Was it of Anger? Or perhaps Jealousy?_

MC suddenly felt herself being wretched away from the stranger in front of her and instead the familiar scent of expensive cologne and faint after shave engulfed her.

“What do you think you’re doing?” The deep baritone of the man was harsh, his own sharp eyes searching MC`s own as if looking for an answer.

“J-Jumin!?” MC squeaked in surprise as the man wrapped an arm around her waist before glaring at the man in front of them.

“Ah, sorry. I didn’t know you had a boyfriend, Miss! Sorry about that.” The stranger supplied while putting his hands up in surrender before escaping into the coffee shop. “It’s tradition to kiss underneath a mistletoe after all!”

“Tradition?” Jumin narrowed his eyes as he tightened his hold on MC’s waist.

“I-It’s a misunderstanding, Jumin!’ MC reasoned as she tugged at the man’s wool coat.

Ash-coloured orbs met her own for a few moments before MC found herself engulfed in Jumin’s embrace. The young woman blinked a few times before taking comfort in the familiar scent of aftershave and cologne that lingered on the silk sheets that morning. Jumin pulled away and tilted MC’s chin towards him, forcing her own eyes to meet his own.

“My love…” Jumin’s fingers gently trailed over MC’s damp lips, his gaze following as he spoke quietly. “…are you testing me?”

“N-no! I-it was merely an accident! We were standing under the mistletoe and–!” MC quickly babbled on as she felt Jumin tighten his embrace.

Jumin’s gaze lifted up to the doorframe of the shop only to find the described plant. The crimson fruit’s skin glowed against the illuminated nearby street lamps and the falling snowflakes. It was indeed tradition to kiss beneath the fruit during the Christmas season. A custom which dated and according to legend, the plant was thought to inspire passion.

**_Passion._ **

Here was Han Jumin with the woman he had come to love in his arms on December the 25th and underneath the mistletoe.

“I didn’t know he was about to kiss me, Jumin…I’m sor–”

“It’s alright, my love. It wasn’t a real kiss, was it.” The Director of the C&R interrupted as he gently tilted his beloved’s chin towards him. Those once cold and indifferent eyes now gleamed of affection and fondness as he gazed at her flustered visage. “…Unless, you enjoyed his against your own.”

Instantly, MC’s own eyes became comically enlarged, her cheeks flushed and her mouth opened to object such an assumption. Jumin allowed a rare smile to grace his handsome features as he interrupts before whatever words could leave MC’s mouth.

“I was only teasing you, Princess.” The raven-haired man laughed softly as he leaned down to meet MC’s gaze before his own lips were lightly pressed against his beloved’s.

“I wouldn’t mind making this one of _our_  traditions, MC.” Jumin whispers softly against MC’s own as the smile remained on his face. He trailed a lean finger against her cheek, admiring the spreading blush before pulling her closer for another kiss under the mistletoe.

_**“Merry Christmas, my love.”** _

* * *

 

**B O N U S  S C E N E**

“This is punishment for letting that man kiss you.” MC felt herself being tugged forward once again.

“J-Jumin! E-e-everyone is looking!” 

MC’s lips were captured once again and a gasp escaped as Jumin expertly slid his tongue into her mouth. A soft whimper escaped MC as the raven-haired man tilted her face at a more accessible angle to deepen the kiss. She responds to the kiss eagerly, pressing herself harder against the man’s warm frame whilst her hands trailed down her lover’s chest. It was only after MC had been thoroughly kissed and left breathless that the Director of the C&R company relented. The couple finally noticed a red faced cafe employee standing behind them, clearly embarrassed.

“E-excuse me but you’re blocking the entrance to the shop…”


End file.
